Two-way paging is an emerging technology that is advantageous because a mobile party can be more readily located to establish communications. The network link to a two-way paging network allows dependent-location calling and other services.
It would be advantageous if the two-way paging network could be used also for locating a subscriber without establishing two-way communication. For example, at times a caller may desire the whereabouts of the subscriber, without establishing two-way communication. For example, a wife, employer, probation officer or other individual may want to know the location of a spouse, employee, parolee or friend. There would be no need for connecting the call to the subscriber. The only need would be determining the subscriber location.